


Paradise Found (Joseph Seed/female Deputy, Jacob Seed/Female Deputy, John Seed/ Female Deputy)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Ball Sucking, Begging, Bondage, Creampie, Cutting, Deepthroating, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, radio sex, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Looking to have a little fun, a rogue angel takes possession of a female Deputy on the way to Hope County to arrest the cult leader Joseph Seed. She then becomes involved in the Resistance, not so much to do the right thing as to harass the Seeds, whom she has taken a particular interest in using and tormenting. Lots of smut, with a Joseph/angel sex scene (with bondage) and a Jacob and John forced to service the dominant female angel scene.





	Paradise Found (Joseph Seed/female Deputy, Jacob Seed/Female Deputy, John Seed/ Female Deputy)

Of all the angels, Lucifer was always my favorite. Michael was too busy obeying our father’s constant demands and Gabriel was too busy with his endless childish pranks and antics. But Luci was always quick with a hug or a kind word or a chase through the heavenly clouds. Though, looking back on how things were back then, I could see the seeds of betrayal and discontent were already being sown. After our father had made the humans, Lucifer had ceased to be himself. He no longer laughed or smiled. And then the day came when father made the angels bow down to the new race of beings, and any semblance of normalcy in the family was lost. Lucifer was cast down into the cage and those that remained in heaven cheered. All except me.  
The current human body I was living in, my vessel, was a Deputy that had been sent to Hope County to arrest a cult leader by the name of Joseph Seed. The extraction had not gone as planned, however, with the helicopter we had all gotten onto being attacked by cultists and proceeding to crash and go up in flames. My partners had been taken captive by Joseph’s three siblings, while I had escaped into the furthest corners of Hope County. I was no longer an angel of the Lord, and fighting over the lives of petty humans in a sham of a holy war was not to my liking.  
But the three brothers, John, Joseph and Jacob, along with the adopted sister, Faith, would not be content to let me rest on my laurels and watch the silly humans kill one another. They teased and taunted me, sending men out to find me until I began to take out their outposts more for fun than to actually help anyone. Smiting groups of humans and watching everything they fought for burn to the ground actually proved to more entertaining than doing nothing, and in time I became a hero to the those who resisted Joseph Seed. They called me The Angel, which I suppose was very fitting. And rumors spread far and wide that I was really sent from the Lord to save them. Something that made me chuckle even more.  
I sat on the roof of the F.A.N.G. Center, an outpost in Jacob’s region I had just liberated, idly playing with the angel blade in my hands. It was an elegant, long, silver thing that could kill quite a few magical creatures. I had just gotten done slaughtering quite a few cultists with it. I regretted not having Lucifer around to share in the carnage I had created. If anyone would have appreciated the sound of their screams and pleas for mercy, it would have been him.  
“You there, Deputy,” I heard John’s voice whispering to me from the radio at my side. I picked it up, a shiver going down my spine. I always loved toying with the youngest Seed. He reminded me a great deal of a male vessel I had lived in back when I had first come to earth, tall, slim and eyes that twinkled with a wicked humor. Oh, the fun I had with the ladies(and men) in that body. A smile came to my face as I looked down upon my decidedly curvy form now. Being a woman was a change, of course. But for my kind it was more like jumping from one car to another. The features changed, but at the end of the day it was all just another way of moving down the road. Nothing more. But I loved it.  
“I’m always here for you, John,” I purred. “Are you still coming for me?”  
There was a pause on the other end and I could imagine John running away from the other cultists so he could be alone. “I could have you picked up anytime I want.”  
“Do you ever think of me, John, when you’re alone and big brother isn’t watching?” I let my hands wander between my stretched out legs. I loved to play with this form, it felt so soft and responsive, like a well oiled machine. And there were a lot of naughty memories in here to enjoy at my leisure, though right now I had my mind’s eye on the demented sinner who had once carved the word LUST on my chest. I had healed the tattoo right after, of course. Lust, certainly not something I cared to advertise on my vessel forever.  
“When the time comes, you will confess your sins to me, and we will see if you are worthy of atonement,” he tells me. But I could hear the excitement in his voice as he spoke. It wasn’t the fanatical passion of his older brother, Joseph when he preached. John got off on having power over people and tearing the flesh from their bodies. He reminded me of Lucifer in many ways, and I suppose that’s why I liked him so much.  
“And you, John Seed, what will you confess to me when the time comes? They do call me the Angel, after all.” I laughed, a deep throaty sort of laugh that I had found men to greatly appreciate. “But I think I already know.”  
“Joseph is wrong about you.” I heard a rustling in the background and I got the impression that Joseph was crawling into bed. I grew wetter, my hand moving in faster circles around my swollen clit. “And when I tear you apart and there is nothing left but blood and bone, he’ll see it, too.”  
“Will you strip me naked and carve all the sins on me, with a hard on just like you did the last time?” I let my voice dip real low. In my mind, I could see John leaning over me, carving into my chest with the tattoo gun. I had gotten so hot and wet at the searing pain, and I could tell John had realized that it pleasured me, and he had made sure to press down extra hard, a look of wonder on his face. It had been a personal, intimate moment between the two of us. And I was thinking about it right now as I neared my climax.  
“I can do things to that you can’t even imagine. But I will be gentle about it, if you give yourself to me. I just might even let you live.”  
“As your pet?”  
There was a pause on the other end of the line and I sensed that John was a little taken aback. But I knew that he must be smiling by now, hand working on his swollen cock beneath the covers. “Anything you want, darling.”  
“I want to be fucked doggy style while you pull my hair and make me your little bitch,” I moaned, nearing my completion. “I want you to fill my pussy full of cum.”  
“Soon, Deputy,” Joseph says, and I can hear a harsh grunt on the other end of the line. I let the radio drop to the ground beside me as I threw my head back, letting myself reach release at last.  
********************************************************************************************************  
I always enjoyed slipping into Joseph Seed’s dreams. They were so much more dark and nasty than how he portrayed himself in daily life. As an angel, I could peek inside his mind anytime I wanted to, of course. But I did enjoy seeing humans going about their nasty business when they were asleep and thought no one else could see them. And Joseph had more secrets than most. And more lovers than would have guessed as well.  
This time, however, I had taken over his dream and made him believe that he had awakened in his own bed. As he sat up, the covers pulled back and I was rewarded with the sight of his muscular chest. The word LUST was clearly written on upon his flesh and, for the briefest of moments, I wondered if he had enjoyed it as much as I had.  
“I can feel you, you know,” he tells me. I tilt my head. He was an odd one. And I suspected he had The Sight. But then again, I had suspected as such for a long time. “I can always feel you.”  
I apperated to a spot just next to the bed. Joseph’s eyes traveled over the long white gown I was wearing and then quickly looked away. I chuckled a little at that. Funny, for a man who had done all the things I had seen him do, turning away from a woman in a nightgown. He had truly deluded himself into thinking he was the saintly mouthpiece of God. And I was going to so enjoy taking him down a peg or two.  
Joseph stared up at me with those soulful eyes of his as I took his head into my hands and stroked his hair beneath my fingertips. His body leaned into mine, and I held him in a chaste sort of embrace. Much the same way a parent might comfort a small child. I knew that was what he wanted most right now, to be held and touched and assured that what he was doing was the right thing. Because, though he felt ashamed of it in the light of day, there were times when he laid awake at night and wept for those who died in the trials. He hated himself for the suffering his mission caused, though he felt powerless to stop it.  
“Please, deliver me from these doubts. Absolve me from these sins. I know you can lead me out of this darkness. Angel, I will follow you. Show me the way.”  
I kissed his forehead. Then let my tongue travel down the side of his throat. Joseph’s whole body stiffened. The moment hung in the air between us before I pushed him back upon the bed. I let my grace flow out of me, binding Joseph to the bed by his hands and legs so tightly that he could barely move, though he struggled hard to break himself free.  
“God left a long time ago, Joseph.” I climbed up on the bed, moving to straddle Joseph beneath me. The feeling of my hot, wet pussy pressing against his already hardening cock made me moan softly. And for the briefest of moments, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes in rapture. “He left as a spoiled child no longer happy with his broken toys.”  
“You lie,” Joseph’s voice rose and bounced off the walls. My smile widened. I liked him this way the best.  
I kissed and licked Joseph’s chest. I loved the way he felt beneath me. My hips rode him through the covers, working his cock up and down over my slit. I reached a small orgasm on top of him, ignoring him for a moment and the sweet little spasms went through me. Another thing I loved about being a woman, getting to come over and over again with a partner. If I had known it would be this good, I would have made the change much sooner.  
“But I’m still here.” I pulled down the covers and leaned down to run my tongue along the underside of Joseph’s cock. He moaned, bucking his hips up towards me instinctively. I took him in my mouth as far as he would go, cradling his balls in my hands. I loved the helpless sounds that left the his lips as I worked him towards his release, but not letting him go over. I stroked his cock and sucked his balls when I wasn’t taking him deep into my throat. I was learning those special things he liked. The things made him scream my name.  
When I knew he could take no more, I got on top of him, taking his cock in my hands and placing at my pussy’s entrance.  
“Is this wrong,” I asked him, leaning down to press my forehead against his. “Do you want me to stop?”  
“Please,” Joseph begged, trying to thrust upwards beneath me. The head of his cock pierced my welcoming entrance and he moaned, deep in his chest. “Take me. Take me.”  
I stroked Joseph’s face and chest gently as I sank down upon his cock, letting him rest inside of me for a minute as I got used to the feeling of being filled up. Then I moved up and down in a steady pace, rubbing my sensitive clit against his pubic bone. I had wanted this to be slow and tender, the way I remembered Joseph had enjoyed it with his late wife after they had fought together. But I was too far along on the path to my own release to be gentle. And my nails dug into his skin as I rode one wave after another, moaning his name and telling him how good he was being for me. Joseph was murmuring YES beneath me in a steady mantra, body writhing against the bonds holding him down.  
“Look at me, Joseph. Open your eyes,” I commanded him.  
Joseph starred as I unfurled my wings for him. On the physical plane they would have appeared as a radiant outline of wings. But here, in the astral plane, they were quite real, two massive silver wings stretching out across the room. The look on Joseph’s face was that of pure awe, and I finally broke his hands loose from their bonds so he could run his fingers through my feathers. Angels don’t usually touch one another by the wings, so I had to resist the urge to pull away from his questing fingers. I found it felt good to be touched this way, though I quickly realized that it would take some getting use to.  
I wrapped my arms and wings around Joseph as he grabbed onto the base of my wings, our orgasms overlapping each other and our moans intermingling in the dark. I came hard on him, flapping my wings and almost lifting off of him as I rode wave after wave of ecstasy. He gripped my wings tighter, holding me down on his cock as he came with a loud moan, filling me up with several spurts of warm cum. We stayed connected for a while after that, not wanting to let what had passed between us go.  
“What do they call you by in heaven, sweet Angel of mine,” Joseph whispered in my ear, his lips placing several soft kisses upon my throat.  
“They call me Balthazar.”  
********************************************************************************************************  
I was pleasantly surprised when John and Jacob both showed up at Rae Rae’s Pumpkin Farm at the time I had told them to. The fact that neither had known the other was going to be there only added to my amusement as I watched them approach one another from my vantage point high on up the ridge behind the farm. I didn’t have to even look around to know that there were no extraction teams on the way to meet either brother here. After all, it was just supposed to be them and little old me meeting here.  
“Does Joseph know about the two of you,” Jacob said in an accusing tone, holding his AR-15 closer to his broad chest, his eyes swept the roof of the Lodge, and I could tell that he was the smarter of the two brothers, and I adjusted my opinion of him accordingly.  
“I notice you are here as well, brother,” John shot back, but there was a color to his cheeks that gave some of the truth of the matter away whether he wanted it to or not.  
“Do not forget the mission.” Jacob bent in closer, almost nose to nose with his shorter, dark haired sibling. “You should stay to the waters. To the atonement. Go. I can handle this here.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
I hopped down from the roof, taking both men by surprise. Jacob turned his assault rifle on me in a split second, and John pulled a pistol from his side. I thought they both looked totally adorable that way, even more amusing when one considered that neither weapon could hurt me in the least. “Easy there, boys,” I said, placing my hands together in much the same fashion that Joseph had done when I had arrested him so long ago. “You're both pretty. Now who is gonna come over here and put some cuffs on. I do like it kind of rough, by the way.”  
Jacob took a pair of cuffs, not the usual zip ties I had noticed the other cultists using, and came slowly towards me, never letting his guard down as he drew close. “Easy there, pup,” he tells me, his voice low and soothing. “I don’t want to have to hurt you.”  
“Kind of the way I like it, though.”  
As Jacob drew up beside me, I turned swiftly and kicked him hard in the stomach with decidedly more force than was really necessary. Grabbing ahold of him by the shoulders, I swung him around to keep John from being able to shoot me with his pistol, not wanting to show my true nature just yet and all that. I punched Jacob hard in the face a few times, just to leave him dazed enough not to put up too much of a struggle as I cuffed his hands behind his back. He fell back upon the ground with a deep grunt, spitting a clump of blood spitefully at my feet.  
John was staring at me wide eyed, his pistol aimed not at me but at some spot over my head. I couldn’t really tell if he was frightened or aroused by the fact that I had taken his brother down so easily.  
“Just you and I now, John,” I said. I had no weapons in my hands as I neared him, but I didn’t need one.  
“What are you planning on, Sinner?”  
A couple of minutes later both John and Jacob Seed were both handcuffed and tip tied, kneeling before me in the dirt. I found the sight so erotic that it was hard not to just use my grace to make their clothes vanish and just enjoy them right then and there. But I had other things on my mind. Plenty of time for fun and games after.  
I took out my angel blade, letting the boys get a good look at it. John seemed only faintly curious, but Jacob had a decidedly covetous look in his as he seemed to be evaluating just what the weapon was and how useful it would be.  
“I did tell you, John, that you would confess yourself to me. Don’t be afraid, I do have some experience with these things.” I unbuttoned John's shirt, revealing the hairless chest beneath. I admired his tattoos for a minute. He was a beautiful man, and I found myself wondering the meaning behind every mark etched into his flesh. Perhaps, if I let him live, I would have him explain them all to me.  
“I owe you nothing,” John spat, taking a cue from his brother and spitting at me insolently. “You are not worthy. You have no right.”  
“No one gives us the right,” I said, leaning down and pressing his forehead to mine. “We take it.”  
I placed my hand upon his head, letting my grace flow through him and my mind to enter his. I was fully aware that my eyes were glowing a bright and inhuman shade of blue, and that Jacob could see it as well, but my excitement and arousal was greater than my common sense. I explored what John’s mind had to offer me. And he did have quite a lot to offer. He was far more inventive in his sins than Joseph would ever imagine being. I suspected most of it, especially given the stories I had heard from the resistance here and there. But there were other, sadder things that stretched back to childhood. Moments of a young boy with a sore, bruised body weeping in a corner that made my heart ache.  
“Lust. Pride. Greed. Envy. Wrath. You're kind of the whole package, aren’t you?” I drew the angel blade slowly across John’s chest, drops of blood running down his chest as I drew out all the words upon him. To his credit, John didn’t cry out or acknowledge what I was doing to him. It was a trait he had learned at a young age, not to show weakness or pain for fear of greater punishment. I let my hand wander to his crotch, not surprised to find that he was already hard beneath my hands.  
I glanced over to see that Jacob was watching me cutting and fondling his brother with his eyes dark with lust and partly closed. I withdrew my angel blade, then grabbed John by the head, making him crawl over to where his brother was. I looked at both of them, trying to decide who appealed to me most at the moment. Jacob was still furious at being bested, a furious gleam in his eye as if tearing my throat out wasn’t off the table if he could only get free. And then there was John, still bleeding all about the place and looking devastatingly sexy but a tad worse for wear.  
“So, boys, who will be pleasuring me first?” I looked from one to the other.  
“Just do it,” Jacob said. “Whatever you are going to do, just get it over with, pup.”  
“Tsk. Tsk. You aren’t much fun,” I said, taking Jacob’s head in my hands. He wasn’t as pretty as John, but there was a rugged lumberjack kind of manliness about him that turned me on. I leaned down and licked the corner of his face. Jacob snarled and turned away from me, his lips pressed closed in a grim line.  
“Well, we certainly can’t have that, can we,” I whispered, getting down on my knees in front of him. I kissed him several times, letting my hands roam over his broad, muscular body. I moaned, loving how big and powerful he was underneath my hands. He was certainly a big boy. In every meaning of the word.  
“Open your mouth for me,” I told him, tongue licking his bottom lip. I felt his cock grew harder beneath my hands and I unzipped his jeans to pull out his manhood, stroking it slowly. I gave a hard twist on the top of his swollen knob, rewarded when he opened his mouth to moan. He tasted so fucking good and got me so hot that I couldn’t resist pulling my pants down and rubbing him in between my pussy folds.  
I felt a weight on my back as John leaned against my back, kissing and sucking on my neck. I smiled, it would stand to reason that John, even when held captive, wouldn’t want his brother to be the center of attention. I tilted my head back and John devoured my mouth with his, his tongue seeking to dominate and explore. I turned a little, reaching back to unzip John’s fly and pull his cock out. He groaned against my ear before giving my earlobe a hard tug with his teeth.  
“Naughty boys,” I said, loving the feel of both of the Seed’s cocks in my hands. I pushed Jacob back and got on my hands and knees, eager to take his length down my throat. John needed no encouragement, and a moment later he was thrusting inside of me, making my wet pussy ache from being so completely filled. They both got into a rhythm fucking my mouth and pussy, the sound of my soaking slit being fucked and an intermingling of moans and grunts the only sounds in the farm’s parking lot. The fact that anyone could have driven by and seen me, the supposed savior of the resistance, getting it from both ends by the Seed brothers only made my pussy tighten up with pleasure and my moans even louder.  
“Pup, I always knew you would be like this,” Jacob said as I sucked and licked his balls. “Join me. Let me take you back home.”  
“She belongs to me,” John hissed back at his brother, giving a particularly hard thrust inside of me. “Only me.”  
As if to prove his point, John placed his head on my shoulder and murmured sweet nothings to me as he neared his climax. It wasn’t an act of simple fucking to him, but something deeper and more intimate, and I could tell this was the usual John sexual persona, cuddles and kisses and gentle love making before the harder finish. I came hard as I felt his warm cum spill into me, and as soon as he was finished with me I turned, letting Jacob and his massive cock fill me up as I was still riding out my orgasm. The heat of my freshly fucked pussy and the slick goodness of John’s cum brought Jacob swiftly to his own orgasm, and he was soon filling me up himself in several long, hot spurts.  
When I was done with them, I got to my feet, quickly putting my clothes back in order. I was aware that both Jacob and John had seen threw my torn shirt that I no longer had the LUST on my chest, but there was nothing I could do about it now. I wasn’t about to smite them, not when I had just discovered how wonderful it was to tie them up and have some fun.  
“Uh...You’re going to let us go now, right?” To his credit, it was obvious John already knew the answer. Maybe there was still hope for him yet.  
I pretended to consider it. “Nah, I think I like you boys better this way. Besides, why would I deprive the Seed family of such a funny story to tell later on? How you two big, strong boys got beaten up, tied up and fucked silly by a woman.”  
I heard Jacob laugh as I walked away. It was a deep, beautiful sound that made my pussy hot and wet again. I made a mental note that the oldest Seed brother would be my next horny escapade.


End file.
